User blog:MarasuneX/ DRAGONS DOGMA 2 (wish list)
DRAGONS DOGMA 2 (my favorite game of all time requirments) Excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes, its really long so am not too encouraged to nip pick every mess up.. Dragons Dogma 2 should have more in general without having to take away anything. If not possible a simple bigger world and random mosters would do just fine with maybe mounts. it doesnt need co op or mulitleplayer(co-op is only as good as the people playing it but will keep the casuals playing) it doesnt need to focus on its graphic(a slight upgrade is good will make the world easier to gaze at but thats all) it needs to focus on gameplay which was already done pretty well. (and the story needs more depth with stronger more involved characters) But ill just list what i think would make the game more enjoyable. MOUNTS mounted combat, you cant use special attacks other than a special mount attack(or hold down the button, like dynasty warriors, which in our case would be the light and heavy attack) there could be horses, cows, waggon maybe some mystical creatures, very rare. They should have there own hp and you can be knocked off. They should cost alot so players dont become to depended on them and will have to journey on foot, also pawns should be able to ride on a mount or on your mount with you, mounts also have there own hit points. MORE RANDOM EVENTS like village raids, from bandits or goblims. Dragons attack but it should happen very very rarely almost never and isnt badly needed or finding someone injured on the side of the rode and you carry them to the nearest camp or town or set up camp (needed would be like red dead redemption) and gather materials to heal there wounds if not a mage. Also i believe adding a small purpose to each fight makes it more enjoyable instead of just complete lame mosters chilling in the same spot for no good reason other than to bug you. Maybe the goblins and bandits are scouting to prepare for a raid, they can program them to travel to a destination give them a rout to go by and should you bump into them on your travels either ignore them or let them travel to raid a village and steal from merchants. monster could be simply looking for food, give them a habitat, like how the ogres are always in cave or that one outside.(they should wander more at night maybe see a few that became stone in the day, and they should recover at night if not broken) Chimeras could be found in forest with alot of high trees or how the harpies had all there nest in that cave,Even a random mission to clear it out instead of having to stalk up quest from the notice board. MORE ACTIVITIES like sparring with a pawn (could fight till one has 10% health left, i think a hired pawn or your pawns should have a title like knight merc or wanderer or pawn) or playing catch which is already in the game(kinda) lol but could use some work, maybe a festival or parade(just seeing people do fun things and have a few activities for the player like riding a bull). What am saying is mini game simple small mini games,(i remember how much time i spent in the golden saucer just to get away to enjoy something new without having to play another game), and a colosuem full of animals (no monsters unless it was tamed and has a master), and humans and giants humans. Some jobs like carrying boxes ect, and they pay you based on how much you carried. the collosuem could be a way to fight your way out of jail were you just pay of your crimes from each fight. BIGGER WORLD different terrain. Huge desert that is unmapped,(no since of direction) so that you can get lost and it decreases your stamina in the day. There could be sand storms that blind you slightly(should see alittle more then the ink one) and take alittle damage or stamina drain. Snowy terrain should add a effect like cold, were you move slowly but not like stamina loss maybe everything(even monsters) has that slow down effect and standing still risk frostbite or become frozen also you could take damage if your wet. For a jungle it could be filled with dangerous traps(quick sand, over sized plants, poison lakes/bees, alot of stalking monsters and animals) but should have rare plants to cure poison and ones that have strong effects like kinas except even beter. i dont care for more dungeons i think its boring maybe a few mazes but not alot of dungeons just a few and why be under ground every 5 secounds just to get some gameplay when a open world should focus on the outside world. Oh and i almost forgot maybe a island just for the sake of adding a boats, thats moving in real time and can be explored mainly for a possible monster. Make it a long boat ride too like 8 or 4 days you could either sleep till your boat docks or talk to the crew enjoy the visuals if there are any. SWIMMING(fighting while swiming, underwater exploration) maybe fighting under water cost stamina and when you loose stamina your unable control your character as you float to the surface, or appear on a beach with your party by your side. also some skills should be allowed under water (mid ar too) mainly to fight sea monsters. the player could use stamina items to stop them from runnign out of stamina so they dont drown(and maybe a specific item for under water exploration so the player doesnt have to constantly use liquid vim) so being well prepared is required for water exploration. floating,hovering for magic COMBAT allowing us to focus on one weapon for have both triggers. for bosses allowing them to be more unpredictable or that one move that can just mess you up (alot of dmg), that way you have to stay on your toes. I would like mini bosses too look and fight different from each other slightly some big some small. Now there should be actual bosses that are completely diffent from the ones roaming i dont care if they have a scar on there eye, they should be more badass and scary. Different move set overall harder. For the hardcore players how bout a survival mode in the rift were you face random hoards of enemys. for example hoard could be 4 drakes, or 20 hellhounds, 7 chimeras, 3 hydras and mix it up 2 hydras 2 vile eyes 1 dragon would be a very challenging fight. i would like for there to be different "Ur's" like a ur hydra,golem, vile eye. Also maybe uppen the scale of battles like civil war were there alot of ncps(like at the very least over 20 but they come out in waves but id rather it be around 50 but less waves). STORY have a good and bad playthrough. Killing a important good character unlocks the bad story and you get a number of bad characters giving you your quests and the story unfolds. also bad quests should mainly be taking by night (to avoid guards) and good by day. the bad players should have a cloak (that nearly covers 70% of your body and only shows your armor as you run/jog) or a hood that covers your face so that you cant be discovered by guards. also fighting guards when you commit a crime and if you escape mercs and ledengdary mercs, who are basicly like those thiefs who run up to you while the camera cuts to them so that could be done. and i like the twist in the game but for this there should be a twist for both endings with different post games worlds (the escort quest should be random like maybe you see someone wandering or someones pawn and they could join your party as a ncp and you cant control them and they travel with you to a certain destination and say fairwell). There should be more parts were a main character join your party and actually fight the bosses by your side but there life shouldnt be depended on the sucess of the mission but if they die it opens up another ending but that might be too much work but only for some characters, different endings, different final bosses and the endings should matter other than being a what if, being duke could just be yes and nos no game changing mechanic the people asking for help could just have humorous dialog and have very small changes more ncps more guards stuff like that. maybe choices like this carry over to the next play threw where your last character is duke beside important characters dying, or for any ending it carries over to the next play through. VOCATIONS (now i WANT A WITCH VOCATION lol after floating in air i wish i was a witch (have them be able to float on theyre staff and cast spells with the hands or mumble like seductively, becuase i wanted to make a femme fatal but no class realy fits well) they should have them focus on curses, summons and dark magic. have a white witch vocation or just make witchs focus on black/white, also a force field to block or deflect other strong magic and some attacks or to knock back foes. More types of buff for examplethe final fantasy series have the best, speed up or dps buffs, morph, manipulate, counter aka reflect (foe takes damage when they attack you looks like a mirror) bigger beter heals, buff like boost magic/strength/defence by 10-40% for 30-90 sec, make fake doubles were the doubles do very small amounts of damage and very low health. A spear class have a flurry of thrust attacks, a charging thrust were you pierce all your enemys on your spear and a achilles move and a skill to throw your spear but it magically apears back in your hand (that way they dont have to change game mechanics like having to pick up your weapon, doesnt need to be too real aslong as its fun). how about a whip class they could be use magic, bind the foes making it easy for your team mates to attack. they could use weak magic but only magic like the MKs were the add elements and use certain magics so the whip could be like the staff were it has physical and magical skills or have weapons similar the the thrown items like a smaller swords, whips and spears that has only light attacks, even a giant shuriken just because there cool. MK should have more magic attacks, maybe they create a spear (like dark souls) infused with whatever element enchantment they have and throw it at the enemy except it explodes on contact (maybe on the last star the explostions bigger) making what ever element it is the explosion effect. Also upgrade the mystic knight i dont like have my giant shield on my back. the shield should stay equiped maybe the blocking times alittle bit slower but it should stay on the arm and add great shield great sword as a option maybe the greatsword can be like spear except its a slash that comes of the blade can be used as ranged attack, AND a MOTION/MOVESET for each class like super jump were you hold it to jump higher, side step, dash, backflip, float, ect.. and maybe the freedom to mix match them with vocations just incase players want to be a backflipping mage or a floating warrior. a Monk or hand 2 hand combat voc. I dont care if it doesnt fit it would be fun, all attacks should be combos that multiple dmg after each hit but would be ideal for a max level player with high attack. they should have grabs throws and alot of smashing peoples heads into the ground dbz style. To add to magic more large scale attacks maybe they get bigger and have 5 star attacks and a nuke attack or a very strong holy attack that releases a flash of light and a dark attack but those are basically over kill(for weak average monsters), enquiry i think its called. They should also go look back at classics but be original add there own style. Also i dont agree with have the coolest classes exclusive to the arisen alone even though it makes sense its beter to have a like bit more freedom to create your pawn with out all the limitations, but i do have a vocation in mind that can and should be exclusive (then i relised it wouldnt fit for the sequel but then again theres no way to be sure) SENESCHAL we could use the light wave attack as the regular attack (with a few combos added to it) and the explosion as the heavy (but cant be over used), we could use any mix of weapons and their skills plus maybe one exclusive skill for each weapon maybe they involve holy or dark magic(because if theres a dark arisen i could asume theres a dark seneschal), as for moveset we could teleport towards and away from our foe and for the other trigger weapons move set how about a force field like the holy wall except no shielf needed (i mean the a button so if your using a shield you could block 2 ways) and of course our own magic that requires no weapon like copies of our foe, knock back. How bout like algol where we make our throne appear and cast magic on it(i think it would look pretty cool) or changing the battle field to the sky (walk on invisible floor) or the rift. ALSO MORE VARAITY IN SKILLS NOT JUST ONE OVERPOWERING SKILL HAVE DIFFERENT TYPES MAKING EACH PAWN COMPLETELY DIFFERNET IN NOT ONLY LOOKS BUT IN COMBAT there are so many pawns with the same skills mainly sorcs and they need more skills having diferent effects, or different looks but that goes for every voc. all vocs with a sword should be able to stab while mounting a monster otherwise that skill just takes up space or skills only for mounted combat. MONSTERS move onto the monsters minis and main bosses shouldnt look alike and should be smarter and more dangerous. now maybe a medusa and her sisters as a hidden bosses, a giant octopus/sharks/ and a sea sepent also have jump scares and scary looking monster at night, but also another sea monster should be pihranas and something terrifying every single time you fight it at the bottom of the sea. At night add demons not bible demons devilmans demons deformed looking ugly cross breeds of animals, maybe a monster at night that is near imposible to beat but will only attacks those who arent using a light source, they make foot steps and growl or breath heavy while they stalk you until you run out of fuel. it only weak to holy. more animals. more mystical creatures. also id like to be able to dismember limbs off monster like imagine chopping of arms/legs of cyclops or a actual burnt wing of a gryphon that stays burnt and how about bumping up the gore and blood make it a real Rated M title if we use a extremely strong attack like warriors charge up attack cut people in inhalf(but not every attack just some only the special and random) leave the bodys lying on the ground let them pile (as in not let the disappear i want to see the huge number of people i defeated (i know i sound crazy right now lol) show the blood splat on the floor like gta 4 maybe our character gets some blood on his weapon and armor (not really needed just a small touch up). how bout a banshee something that looks like the elven queens in the lord of the rings were when shes mad or sees the ring that was scary they could be like the harpys. id like hidden monster like in final fantasy 7 that are giants like a 5 headed dragon or something flying in the sky or a monster under the sea only in post game. hydras should vary some have 5 others have 10, and seaspents should be the dragons size and like in SOTC it will go underwater and over while you stab it. FOR FLYING MONSTER DONT AUTO RELEASE GRAB WHEN THEY FLY we should be able to stay on them with enough stamina. auto release killed me so many times, cheap trick. more human foes not just bandits like legends. CUSTOMIZATION dont fill up all the mouth options with fat lips instead add the biger or small option because there are plent of lips that they didnt include, same goes for the faces and noses. for the face shapes why is there no normal face shape for example the guy who plays superman his chin and head shape is not in the game they need to look at more examples. Breast sliders needs 3 more for us guys who wanna make busty girls because the biggest are madelines and hers are like Cs that look like Ds because of the cleavage, also a butt slider nothing too big just not a flat ass. for muscles do they not know what the lats are because the only body in the game with trap is very skinny and has a pencil neck so it mismatch i have to max height of my pawn to make him look decent and believable also i forgot the very last body has lats but has a fat belly and huge neck and traps, and for fat max should be obese size. as for height just a tiny bit of 6 feet was very nice but hout bout 7 feet 4inches. more hair, facial hair or beards, long short very long, spiky. look at some animes but not too anime ish some what believable. how about full body scars like kenpachi, or a x scar on the face. more voices, like a accent(julien) or a smorker, or real manly loud, booming voice, feme fatal, calm or gentle like grifiths BERSERK use personality to think of voices and old and very young to each as a option if not there own. the option to either choose or change undergarments because i dont really like the bandages. maybe glowing eyes or eyes with slits in them like a snake, sharp teeth long sharp nails. more armors have different colors to choose from as a option while buying it. the types of armor should be like village wanderer, merc,knight, lengendary knight,beyond you know like the mmmos which have a very good amount of options to choose from. have multiple layers to over lap cloths/armor mor mix match also a thrench coat hoody like eslysion. swords should have sheaths and some should be sheathed on the back like trunks DBZ or link ZELDA. for mages i rather they hold ther staff all the time maybe a certain way like the new fire emblem the girl holds her behind her back in a cute way, or just a option of how your character holds there weapon while not in battle like how they already have a stance except more determined, like loli for example or seductive, manly cofident, not so cofident or normal each having there own walk. shorts sword or be able to use a dagger but a short sword is slightly bigger and heavier than a dagger but faster than a sword they dont need there own vocs just a option. EXPLORATION, how bout were able to climp up mountains, could use tree vines and ect to climb other things. hiden areas, overall make the world huge more than one city id say 10 but thats at most at least 3 major citys and alot of camping sites and small villages. also to add to my climbing for exploration how about being able to climb up some trees or ropes(combat anywhere light attacks only)or a random hole in the ground thats really a cave. lord of the rings has some really cool citys. also under water exploration have some hidden treasures or underwater caves. exploration should be rewarded, with either easter eggs or a unique weapon or item not the strongest but maybe it looks really cool and it shouldnt be on the ground looking like a bag but not a big deal could care less but would feel more polished and easier to tell drops apart. LOVE INTEREST (LI) we should be able to hang out build more of a relation ship other than stats and pink lights and blushing. maybe like the mission were we walk around with symone..we should beable to learn more about the person build a bond and a reason to have there back or make sure they arent killed during random events. EXTRA also id like pawns to feel more alive maybe they all have there own amount of money from picking up on your travels and in towns spilting up to be found a different places, one can be a drunk and hang out at a bar or one might just wander around or one can sleep all day, another chasing the ladys or training alone, and this am not sure about maybe some can go around starting trouble picking fights getting arrested(like the trouble maker starting bar fights, or just plain evil going around killing). Give the pawns more personality, like brave cowardly scared flirty silly hotheaded quiet ect in addition to the way the fight. also for dd2 needs to add more pawns and most would say over kill, not if your fighting 3 drakes at a time or have the hydra regen health plus i really want i more diverse party, because 4 pawns wont cut it and id like for monsters to be bigger than the dragon and to roam around, like the griffin you could see there shadow or see them from very very far way, i mean like a tower. i would like to challenge pawns to duels also and pawns wandering sould be random lvls, shouldnt run from monsters unless there low on hp, it could get annoying with them stealing kills but then you could just kill them get some rift points and xp, as for rent pawnfrom the rift or the wanderers the owner can choose money or rift points or free for either one or both, because once you reach lvl 200 no one rents your pawn. being able to set up camps sleep in any bed that isnt being used, buy homes or something(ive notice theres hookers but theres no option to buy them, or spending money on your li other than that i dont know) to spend money on after youve beating the game, an more armors, yes japanse armor is needed aswell as the katana almost every rpg has it. dialog for your pawn should be easier to choose the dialog i rather have it all in one go instead of siting down again and again or the pawns personality can be its dialog automatically and we can mix it up. another idea instead of using the d pad for commands why not the select button we could give general commands (attack every thing, support, and keep at a range) or specific (attack from behind, stay on it, attack strongest/weakest, dont fight, heavy skill/fast skills ect.) but we can still be able to control how they act/fight with those bottles ffrom the rift shop, and the dpad can have consumeables, weapons,thrown weapons(knifes spears if not a class, shurikens, bombs) types of arrows, spell books. about the rift shop maybe cool looking weapons can be bought there rift armor, items ect maybe they can be unlocked by doing something in the game. the jail system need some fixing, like sleep to speed up the sentence or a torture mini game haha for those who pissed of the royalty. '''CO-OP '''now at any case of co op to please the lonelys maybe a realm were you can meet other arisens and only lounge and fight in a arena (no items allowed but then again there might be cheaters so i rather not). but if they have to sacrifice for it not worth it, how bout like at the end of the game we fight other peoples arisen and main pawn they could make it a full scale battle, you could order pawns pick a arisen you want to fight that arisen will have his pawns he currently has with him (or they can have a specific party for this mode) and you fight a ncp version of that person and the battle strategy for there pawns are used (imagine this 8 vs 8 over the top magic being casted, non stop being rushed by the big guys, having arrows fill the sky, that would keep people playing for ever and id love it) and when you fight it tells the person they had challenger and give them the stats of the fight how well theyre team did and yours and they could return the favor (this should give rift points especially if they other player was allot stronger they get less rift points for ganking) giving that person a reason to level up have something to look forword too (like that battle will be saved and when they fight that team even if their stronger they get alot of rp for the comeback, pulse no way a lvl 30 could beat a lvl 100. so its fair if the fight have like a reward for the looser to redeem themself by winnning so they would have too lvl up) and there could be a champ with the most wins only annoying part would the fights would feel like your playing chess but then again it would be exciting, now most of the stuff i said can only be imagined and doubt even if they saw it they could pull it off within there time limit but id love this game so much. fast travel is fine no touch up needed once you beat the game once its easy. but adding more personality to the pawns will make up for co-op. if you guys know any capcoms employees show them this blog id like to know what they think of my ideas this is basically a poorly not the best organized brainstorm blog but i put allot of time into it hope ypu guys like some of my ideas. dragons dogma Category:Community Category:dragons dogma Category:dragons dogma 2